Grim Junior y sus amigos - una nueva aventura
by MasterBall666
Summary: El hijo de la Muerte, Grim Junior Reaper, junto a su hermana, Minnie Nergal Reaper, escaparon del inframundo desobedeciendo las ordenes de sus padres. Y así comenzar una vida en el mundo de los humanos, pero no fueron solo. Los acompaña July, Daymon, Mimi, Jewly, Nark, Kerchak, Fastidy e Ikcha; Junior Y Minnie no sabían que su vida normal se convirtiera.. En una aventura increíble.
1. Chapter 1

!(ANTES DE LEER LES AVISO QUE ESTA HISTORIA, ES COMO UN ANIME, SE BASA EN PERSONAJES IRREALES COMO : ALIENS, CRIATURAS MIT, ETC...; DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO AHÍ ESCENAS DE COMEDIA Y... OTRAS COSAS QUE SE ME OCURRIERON, ALGUNAS PARTES LOS PERSONAJES DICEN ALGUNAS GROSERIAS PERO PARA MI NO HAY PROBLEMAS,... DISFRUTENLO)!

GRIM JR Y SUS AMIGOS: UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

CAPITULO 1 PT1

Era otro día en la gran ciudad urbana. El sol salía ente los grandes edificios y los rayos alumbraban otro comienzo, el joven Grim Junior estaba despertando de otra noche pesada.

Junior: aaaaahhh (bostezando) malditos autos. Es que uno puede dormir sin que alguien lo MOLESTE?! -decía el cansado junior-

Minnie: mmmhh? Buenos días hermano -decía Minnie con una dulce voz mientras se levantaba-

Junior: si, buenos días Minnie -le decía junior a su durmiente hermana- Minnie como haces para dormir sin que el ruido de los autos te moleste?

Minnie: es porque yo uso tapones para oídos -le decía Minnie a junior-

Junior: oh eso lo aclara todo, muy bien es la hora, Minnie levanta a tu mitad y yo levantare a mi mitad -le decía junior mientras se levantaba de la cama, ambos fueron a despertar a sus amigos que dormían detrás de las paredes-

Minnie: Mimi, Mina, July, Jewly levántense ya -le decía Minnie a las chicas durmientes con una tierna voz-

Junior: Kerchak, Fastidy, Ikcha, Daymon, Nark levántense pedazos de troncos! -les gritaba junior a los pobres borrachos- bien si así lo quieres kerchak -junior agarro una bola de bolos para luego lanzarse lo al Xenomorph durmiente. A lo que este agarro la bola y la partió en mil pedazos con las dos manos-

Kerchak: ni en tus sueños crees que me vas a golpear junior -le decía kerchak con una cara de odio-

Daymon: junior son las 6:40 de la mañana, porque a esa hora? -le preguntaba muy cansado el pobre Daymon-

Ikcha: si junior, a esa hora todo mi cuerpo sigue dormido -le decía Ikcha-

junior: párese que tomaron tanto ponche que se les olvido que hoy teníamos que ir a abordar el avión a Miami- cuando junior dijo Miami todos se les abrieron los ojos como platos-

Kerchak:... que están haciendo pedazos de cucarachas busquen sus maletas y preparen sus pantalones, pero ya! -Le decía kerchak a sus hermanos de una patada para afuera de la cama-

Fastidy: corre Ikcha! Corre por tus pantalones! -le decía Fastidy a Ikcha mientras corría-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP -el sonido de un auto alerto a todos afirmando que era el taxi

Minnie: llegaron los taxis!

Junior: ya son las 6:50 nuestro avión despega a las 7:60, todo el mundo corran! -después de 10 minutos ya todos estaban corriendo hacia los autos y fueron al aeropuerto, tardaron 40 minutos en llegar-

Junior: chicos rápido! El avión despegara en 20 minutos! -decía apresurado junior-

Minnie: veamos, Mimi?

Mimi: aquí

Minnie: mina?

Mina: Here!

Minnie: July?

July: Present

Minnie: Daymon?

Daymon: Here

Minnie: Nark?

Nark: Si?

Minnie: kerchak?

Kerchak: Que?

Minnie: Fastidy?

Fastidy: yes

Minnie: Idiotas?

Ikcha: que?! -grito Ikcha por el apodo-

Minnie: Jewly? -Nada- oh dios mío donde está Jewly?! -se preguntaba aterrorizada Minnie-

Jewly: chicos espérenme! -a 4 cuadras venia corriendo con 2 maletas la pequeña. Que gracias a su entrenado cuerpo pudo correr varios kilómetros-

Junior: Jewly! Rápido el avión va a despegar -le decía junior a Jewly tratando de animarla a correr más rápido-

Jewly: (jadeando) uh llegue! -decía llegando finalmente la pequeña atleta-

Kerchak: la carrera no acaba aun nena. Aun falta alcanzar nuestro vuelo -le decía kerchak con cara seria-

Junior: chicos vamos. Solo tenemos 13 minutos corran, corran, corran! -todos empezaron a correr hacia su avión a todo vapor, kerchak tenía que llevar a Jewly ya que ella estaba muy cansada (había corrido 10 km sin parar), Fastidy iba corriendo con tanto sudor que dejaba un rio detrás de el, Ikcha solo corría mientras jadeaba, mientras que las chicas corrían en línea y junior era el jefe de conducir a todos a su meta-

Kerchak: y kerchak toma la delantera! -decía kerchak sobrepasando a los otros-

Junior: crees que me puedes ganar? Eso lo veremos! -dice junior con una mirada desafiante, kerchak cargo a Fastidy, Ikcha, Daymon y Nark. Mientras junior cargaba a Minnie, mina, Mimi y July, una carrera a la meta-

Kerchak: rinde te junior!

Junior: jamás, porque no tú te rindes?

Kerchak: … -después de un rato llegaron a la entrada-

Junior: guau llegamos! -decía junior triunfando-

Tipo: amigos tienen que entrar el avión va a despegar -le decía un hombre de gran musculo-

Junior: vamos chicos Miami nos espera! -decía junior con una señal de avance, ya estando en el avión tomaron asiento-

Kerchak: bien hora de dormir! -decía kerchak tapándose con una frazada-

Fastidy: si que eres un Xenomorph de dormir -le decía de gracia a kerchak-

Kerchak: ZzZzZzZzZ

Ikcha: como puede dormirse tan rápido? -se pegunta así mismo Ikcha, al pasar unos 20 minutos el avión estaba volando-

Junior: Miami aquí vamos!

Minnie: junior... estas seguro de ir a Miami? hay muchas bandas -Le decía preocupada Minnie-

Junior: no te preocupes Minnie si algo sirve la Catana que nos dio nuestros padres. Estamos seguros -le decía junior a su hermana-

Ikcha: junior me olvide mi PlayStation 3 en mi casa -le decía Ikcha a junior-

Fastidy: y yo me olvide la guitarra eléctrica -también Fastidy hablo-

Junior: y que quieren que haga? Que salte del avión y vaya a buscar sus cosas ¡mph!. No lo creo -decía junior con la mirada seria-

Daymon: oigan chicos creo que no traje mi amuleto de león -dijo Daymon tocándose el el pecho-

Junior: SHUT UP! No puedo tener un día sin que me molesten?! Dios!. Son sus cosas si se las olvido ahí se quedan! -junior rompió el silencio- dios..Dios...

?: Vaya... tu también tienes problemas con los amigos? -pegunto una voz al lado de junior-

Junior: que? -junior se volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, era una chica muy guapa de ojos color purpura lo que veía de ella era que sus orejas estaba más arriba y eran grandes... y también tenía un cuerno en el medio de la cabeza, esa chica tenía una apuesta figura casi como un ángel- y tu... Quien o que eres? -preguntaba junior al verla-

?: Oh sí, mi nombre es Twilight! -dijo la joven chica-

Junior: Twilight eh? Mi nombre es junior. Grim junior -le dijo su nombre- y que eres tú?

Twilight: oh claro. Yo soy una Centaurina -le dijo a junior-

Junior: que especie es esa? -Le pregunto- eres mitad humano y mitad caballo?

Twilight: si algo parecido, pero con aspecto más humano -le dice al joven apuesto-

Junior: oh.. Cambiando el tema, Tu vas a Miami? -le pregunta junior a Twilight-

Twilight: oh claro yo y mis amigas -le dice-

Junior: oh amigas, y cuantas son?

Twilight: somos 15 en total -le respondió Twilight a junior a lo que el se quedo con la boca afuera-

Junior: guauuu! Eso sí que son muchas amigas, Nosotros somos 11, 4 amigos mas y ya somos iguales no?

Twilight: jeje.. Bien te presentare a mis amigas, chicas! -le habla Twilight a las otras- saluden al hijo de la muerte, Grim junior.

Todas: hola junior! -saludan todas-

Kerchak: cállense todas!, que un hombre no puede dormir?! -se levanta kerchak enojado y vuelve a dormirse-

?: Tu amigo sí que es muy gruñón -dice una de las amigas de Twilight-

Twilight: bien te las presento, ella es Trixie

Trixie: hola que tal?

Twilight: esas dos son Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie

Rainbow Dash: hola amigo

Pinkie pie: cómo le va señor? A usted bien? A mí también

Twilight: Ellas son Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy

Applejack: hola compañero

Rarity: hola cariño

Fluttershy: ho... Hola señor

Twilight: Ella es Lightning Dust

Lightning Dust: hola noble caballero

Twilight: ellas dos son Octavia y Vinyl Scratch

Octavia: hola señor Grim

Vinyl: que onda bato?

Twilight: y ellas son Lyra, Bonbon, Screwball y Zone.

Lyra: holaaaaa...

Bonbon: hola!

Screwball: holaamigocomoleva?

Zone:...hola...amigo.

Junior: hola chicas -saluda junior a todas-

Minnie: hermano quienes son ellas? -pregunta Minnie a junior que está hablando con ellas-

Junior: oh Minnie!, Minnie ellas son Twilight, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Bonbon, Screwball y Zone, chicas Ella es Minnie mi Hermana

Todas: hola Minnie -todas saludan a la joven Minnie-

Minnie: hola a todas!

Junior: bien y ellos son mis amigos, los 3 que están haya son Ikcha, Fastidy y kerchak

Kerchak: que mi madre es que?!

Junior: tu vuelve a dormirte!, los dos que están haya son Daymon y Nark

Daymon: hola doncellas

Nark: dale cruza la meta, ¡hola!, si gane!

Junior: … y ellas son Mimi, mina, July y Jewly

Mina: hola a todas

Mimi:...

Jewly: hola como les va?

July: hola chicas

Twilight: hola!, y tu porque vas a Miami? -le pregunta Twilight a junior-

Junior: quisimos estar un rato en otro lugar con playa, veras nosotros vinimos de New York, y esto últimos días han habido crímenes horribles, por eso estuvimos ahorrando todo el dinero que teníamos para nuestra cosas...

Minnie: mi dinero lo iba a usar para comprar me unos elegantes vestidos, pero cuando junior dijo sobre Miami. Eso se echo

Mimi: mi dinero lo iba a usar También para vestidos

Mina: el mío También

July: yo También

Jewly: y yo

Ikcha: yo iba a usar el dinero para comprar me los juegos más sangrientos que había en la ciudad, pero cuando escuche Miami ya fue

Fastidy: yo lo iba a usar para comprar me un francotirador

Kerchak: ZzZzZzZzZ

Junior: bueno está dormido, yo en cambio iba a usarlo para compararnos un calefactor. Hacía mucho frio en nuestro departamento -Le decía junior a las otras-

Twilight: vaya... párese que todos sacrificaron su dinero para un viaje familiar -dice Twilight mientras mira a los otros-

Rainbow Dash: oigan Game Boys y el musculoso que iba a ser con su dinero? -le preguntaba señalando al dormilón

Fastidy: si te interesa saber -dijo Fastidy levantándose del asiento-

Ikcha: oye no lo despierte se pondrá rabioso...

Fastidy: he hermano despierta! -le habla Fastidy mientras lo empuja despacito-

Kerchak: que mierda quieres ahora Fastidy?! Más Vale que sea muy importante! -le dice con la mirada afilada-

Fastidy: las Centaurinas quieren saber en que ibas a gastar tu dinero -le dice a kerchak-

Kerchak: solo por eso me despertaste idiota -le grita mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza-

Fastidy: auch! Eso dolió

Ikcha: kerchak solo diles en que te ibas a gastar el dinero y te dejaremos en paz hasta que aterrizamos, vale? -le dice en forma de suplica-

Kerchak: buenos! Está bien!

Junior: Kerchak no me vallas a poner en...

Kerchak: por culpa del pajero de junior no pude comprar me las revistas pornográficas -dice mientras se vuelve a dormir

Junior: Kerchak! -junior se mordió los labios cuando kerchak hablo. Al mirar atrás todas las chicas estaba hablando entre sí, se escuchaban palabras "como puede este chico tener un amigo así de grosero?", junior se puso rojo de la vergüenza -kerchak como puedes decir esas cosas?! -le pregunta rabioso junior-

Kerchak: cálmate junior, solo dijo lo que me dijeron las cucarachas -le dice la voz cansada de kerchak-

Junior: calmarme yo?! Es la quinta vez que me pones en vergüenza kerchak, tú y tu maldito cerebro solo piensan en chicas tocándose y todo eso, miren chicas lo siento es que el me...

Twilight: nononono está bien junior. Todo está bien no hace falta que te disculpes. Ya hemos vistos hombres tarados como este mendigo que está ahí -le dice Twilight a junior tratando de calmarlo-

Ikcha: oye junior te acuerdas la vez que kerchak mojo sus pantalones mirando Harry Potter?

Twilight: en serio? Ajajajaja -Twilight se empezó a reír a la que todas también se rieron-

Kerchak: no fue eso estaba enfermo! -les gritaba kerchak-

Fastidy: no mientas kerchak el doctor dijo que estabas completamente sano -le decía Fastidy a kerchak- ahahahaha si que te asustaste cuando viste a ese perro de tres cabezas! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

Ikcha: para ser el gran músculos sí que es una gran gallina -decía Ikcha burlándose de kerchak-

Kerchak: tu cállate, recuerda que tú te acostabas con mama hasta los 15 años! -le decía-

Junior: kerchak no comiences! -le decía junior a su amigo-

Kerchak: si este pendejo es un niño de mama! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja -se reía de Fastidy-

Fastidy: cállate gorila -le decía mientras le dio un sopapo-

Kerchak: porque me abofeteas, acaso eres una niña?! -le preguntaba furioso-

Fastidy: si una niña muy macho para ti perra!

Kerchak: llegas a decirme perra otra vez te corto los testículos

Ikcha: a ya cállate kerchak -le interrumpía Ikcha-

Twilight: junior párese que tienes que hacer algo con ellos -le decía-

Junior: oigan chicos ya fue...

Fastidy: de seguro cuando las chicas se están bañando tú te diviertes con tu cuerno inferior!

Kerchak: si no te callas ahora te torso el cuello! Escuchaste hermano?!

Fastidy: es todo! Ya estuvo! Quieres pelear? -le decía Arremangándose -

Kerchak: pues bríncale! Aquí te espero nena! -le decía con una seña-

Ikcha: a cubierto! -decía Ikcha agachándose-

F & K: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Fastidy y Kerchak se echaron a pelear a toda fuerza-

Fastidy: maldito pajero! -decía Fastidy ahorcándolo-

Kerchak: estúpido bebe! -le decía agarrándolo del pelo, mientras los dos se daban uno al otro ellos rodaban por el piso, cuando ellos estaba rodando mientras se peleaban toparon con alguien-

Ikcha: (mirando con terror) chicos si yo fuera ustedes me alejaría de el -decía asustado-

F & K: de quien? -preguntan los dos-

Ikcha: de quien?! De EL! -apuntando donde estaba ellos, los dos miraron para atrás y había un hombre musculoso con un casco en forma de pirámide-

f & k: Pyramid Head! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! -los dos se levantaron y corrieron a sus asientos asustados como unos gatitos-

Pinkie pie: quien es ese? -pregunta Pinkie-

Ikcha: que quien es?! Es Pyramid Head el demonio más peligroso que existe en esta jodida tierra! -le dice Ikcha a Pinkie mientras la sacudía- me pregunto que está haciendo aquí? -dice sacando la cabeza-

Pyramid: mmmmmmmmmmhhhh... - Pyramid Head dejo salir un gruñido grave para luego después seguir con su camino-

Junior: me pregunto que querrá hacer en Miami? -le pregunta a Minnie-

Fastidy: de seguro quiere comerse los corazones de las víctimas y deja el resto de la carne a los buitres! -dice aterrado-

Kerchak: esos es repugnante -le decía kerchak-

Fastidy: mas cuando Ikcha vomito el loro? -le pregunta

F & k: ahahahahahahahahahaha... -los dos se entraron a reír-

Ikcha: oigan!

Trixie: increíble Después de pelearse muy duro se ríen juntos -dice Trixie-

Junior: así son los hermanos Trixie... primero pelean después charlan -le dice junior a Trixie-

Ikcha: oigan no podemos oír una canción a mí se me olvido la música -dice Ikcha-

Kerchak: oigan porque no hacemos que cante Jewly? -le pregunta a todos-

Fastidy: excelente idea kerchak, oye Jewly! -le habla Fastidy a Jewly-

Jewly: que?

Fastidy: podrías cantar para nosotros?

Jewly: no!

Fastidy: por favor

Jewly: primero debes decirlo

Fastidy: vamos!

Jewly: hazlo

Fastidy: pero no quiero!

Jewly: hazlo ahora!

Fastidy: de acuerdo -Fastidy se fue al frete y luego agarro el micrófono para luego hablar- atención todos los pasajeros, soy un cretino con cara de perro chihuahueño, apesto a diario y me gusta comer moscas- dijo a todo pulmón, unos segundo después todos lo del avión se empezaron a reír- listo estas feliz? -le dice con la cara roja a Jewly-

Jewly: muy feliz!

Junior: Jewly, por que le hiciste hacer eso? -le pregunta junior a Jewly-

Jewly: le dije a Fastidy si me dice que cante otra vez el tendría que decir lo que yo le dije -le dice con una sonrisa- está bien un trato es un trato cantare.


	2. Chapter 2

GRIM JUNIOR Y SUS AMIGOS:

UNA NUEVA AVENTURA CAPITULO 1 PT2!

* * *

Jewly: muy bien! Un trato es un trato -decía Jewly levantándose del asiento- Cantare Bebe-Malo (cogiendo aire)

Apareciste una noche fría  
con olor a tabaco sucio y a ginebra,  
el miedo ya me recorría mientras cruzaba  
los deditos tras la puerta.  
Tu carita de niño guapo se la ha ido  
comiendo el tiempo por tus venas  
y tu inseguridad machista se refleja  
cada día en mis lagrimitas.

Una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada  
y no puedo con el corazón,  
una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,  
no grites, que los niños duermen.  
una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada  
y no puedo con el corazón,  
una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,  
no grites, que los niños duermen.  
Voy a volverme como el fuego,  
voy a quemar tu puño de acero,  
y del morao de mi mejilla saldrá el valor  
para cobrarme las heridas.

Malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.  
Malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.

El día es gris cuando tú estás  
y el sol vuelve a salir cuando te vas,  
y la penita de mi corazón  
yo me la tengo que tragar con el fogón.  
mi carita de niña linda  
se ha ido envejeciendo en el silencio,  
cada vez que me dices puta  
se hace tu cerebro más pequeño.

Una vez más no, por favor,  
que estoy cansada y no puedo con el corazón,  
una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,  
no grites, que los niños duermen.  
Una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada  
y no puedo con el corazón,  
una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,  
no grites, que los niños duermen.  
Voy a volverme como el fuego,  
voy a quemar tu puño de acero,  
y del morao de mi mejilla saldrá  
el valor para cobrarme las heridas.

Malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.  
Malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.

Voy a volverme como el fuego,  
voy a quemar tu puño de acero,  
y del morao de mi mejilla  
saldrá el valor para cobrarme las heridas.  
Malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.  
malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.  
Malo, malo, malo eres,  
malo eres porque quieres;  
malo, malo, malo eres,  
no me chilles, que me duele.  
Eres débil y eres malo  
y no te pienses mejor que yo ni que nadie,  
y ahora yo me fumo un cigarrito  
y te echo el humo en el corazoncito porque..

Malo, malo, malo eres, tú,  
malo, malo, malo eres, sí,  
malo, malo, malo eres, siempre,  
malo, malo, malo eres. -termina de cantar con un gran aplauso del público-

Kerchak: fantástico!

Ikcha: increíble!

Fastidy: canta otra vez! -Kerchak, Fastidy e Ikcha felicitaban a Jewly por el hermoso canto-

Twilight: fue un canto muy hermoso! Nunca había escuchado un canto contra la violencia hacía las mujeres -decía Twilight aplaudiendo-

Jewly: gracias! Muchas gracias... -se inclinaba Jewly ante el público-

Junior: cantaste muy bien Jewly -le aplaudía Junior-

Jewly: gracias Junior! -le agradecía-

Ikcha: oye Kerchak! -le hablaba-

Kerchak: que?

Ikcha: ya hemos llegado? -le preguntaba-

Kerchak: no!

Ikcha: porque no?

Kerchak: despegamos a las 7:50 y son ahora las 8:40, pasaron 50 Minutos de seguro faltan casi como 6 Horas! -le decía Kerchak a Ikcha-

Ikcha: guau! Que el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando no te diviertes no? -le dice-

Kerchak: así es Ikcha. Muy lento

Mimi: sabes Mina. No se tu pero yo me voy a dormir -le decía Mimi-

Mina: quieres que te acompañe? -le pregunta-

Mimi: éntrale! -le decía-

Twilight: junior dime una cosa

Junior: cual? -le pregunta-

Twilight: como conociste a tus amigos? -le preguntaba-

Junior: uf por donde comienzo, Kerchak, Fastidy e Ikcha los conocí en un Campo de Vacaciones. Cuando los vi estaban robando comida a los otros Acampadores. Fue ahí donde hable con ellos...

EN LA HISTORIA DE JUNIOR

Junior: Oigan porque hacen eso? -le pregunta Junior a los tres-

Kerchak: Tú no te metas idiota! Vete de aquí! -le gritaba Kerchak-

Junior: solo pregunto porque lo hacen

Ikcha: tenemos hambre amigo! No hemos comido en 7 días desde que una avalancha acabo con nuestra familia -le decía Ikcha, Junior vio que tenían razón. Se veían muy desnutridos-

Fastidy: por eso estamos robando amigo! Estamos muy hambrientos -le decía Fastidy mientras se comía algunas galletas-

Junior: al verlos así a pesar de que eran criaturas babeadoras me dieron lastima. Así que lo hice

Junior: oigan yo podría adoptarlos -le decía junior-

Kerchak: tu?! Pero eres solo un niño! -le decía sorprendido-

Junior: tengo 13 años!, aprendí mucho sobre adopciones, Y mi hermana a pesar de tener 12 es Superdotada. Así que podemos con ustedes

Kerchak: en serio?

Junior: claro!

Ikcha: Kerchak a mi no me párese mala idea. Podríamos tener un hogar con calefactor y comida -le decía emocionado-

Kerchak: no se...

Fastidy: por favor, por favor, por favor y por favor! -le suplicaba-

Kerchak: bueno está bien!

Ikcha & Fastidy: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Junior: y así fue como los tengo aquí -le termina de hablar-

Twilight: y que hay de Nark, Daymon, Mimi, Jewly, July y Mina?

Twilight: Como todo peleadores de las artes marciales se hacen amigos. Una buena y divertida pelea por el más fuerte! -le decía-

Twilight: yo también soy luchadora de artes marciales -le decía-

Junior: en serio?! -le preguntaba sorprendido-

Twilight: oh si! Yo también practico las artes maestras

Junior: cuantas batallas has ganado?

Twilight: fueron 405 peleas y gane 400 de todas ellas -le respondía-

Junior: valla! Yo solo eh peleado 310 batallas y gane solo 279 de todas ellas -le decía- cambiando el tema, cuántos años tienes? -le pregunta-

Twilight: yo 15 cumplo 16 dentro de 5 días, y tu ya se, también 16 -le decía-

Junior: como sabes que tengo16?

Twilight: puedo adivinar la edad de un humano con solo verlo...

Kerchak: Junior!

Junior: que quieres Kerchak? -le pregunta-

Kerchak: al parecer a Ikcha se le está subió -le dice señalando a su hermano-

Ikcha: voy a vomitar -dice tapándose la boca- aquí viene!

Junior: oh no! Vomito! -dice aterrado Junior- Jewly! Ya sabes que hacer -le dijo Junior a Jewly a lo que esta entendió lo que quería decir-

Jewly: aaaaahhhhhh (cogiendo aire) -Jewly en ese momento empezó a coger aire y a llenar de oxigeno todo sus pulmones. Para luego...- VOMITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! -Jewly grito con tanta fuerza que aturdió a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. En ese momento vinieron unos hombres con un frasco de vidrio-

Junior: chicos ahí! -Junior señalaba al hombre a Ikcha que estaba a punto de vomitar -

Ikcha en su mente: ya no aguanto más! -en eso el vomita un liquido azul verdoso que por suerte entra todo el frasco de vidrio

Minnie: **pew** eso estuvo cerca -dice mientras se destapaba los oídos-

Junior: unos segundos tarde y sonamos! -dice suspirando Junior-

Twilight: tanto alboroto solo por vomito? -pregunta Twilight-

Junior: el vomito de los Xnomorph es ácido! Oh no lo sabías? -le pregunta Junior-

Twilight: ...no... No lo sabía -le dice-

Kerchak: ahora si me disculpan dejen me dormir! -dice Kerchak tapan doce los ojos con una mochila-.


	3. Chapter 3

GRIM JUNIOR Y SUS AMIGOS:

UNA NUEVA AVENTURA CAPITULO 2 PARTE1

Han pasado muchas horas desde el despegue del Avión a Miami. Ahora Junior conoció a nuevos amigos o mejor dicho amigas en el Avión, por otro lado Ikcha está preguntando a cada segundo a Fastidy cuanto falta para llegar a Miami.

Ikcha: ya llegamos a Miami?

Fastidy: no

Ikcha: ya llegamos a Miami?

Fastidy: no

Ikcha: ya llegamos a Miami?

Fastidy: no Ikcha

Ikcha: ya llegamos a Miami?

Fastidy: no

Ikcha: ya llegamos a Miami?

Fastidy: eh dicho que NO

Ikcha: ya llegamos a Miami?

Fastidy: NO!... espera... si ya llegamos -le dice finalizando la charla-

Ikcha: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -Grita emocionado Ikcha-

Al ir acercan doce a la ciudad el avión empezó a bajar la nariz. Durante el descenso el Avión se tambaleo mucho haciendo asustar a los pasajeros. Unos 15 minutos después el Avión aterrizo en la zona. Habiendo aterrizado los pasajeros empezaron a salir del Avión.

Ikcha: llegamos! -dice Ikcha saltando del Avión-

Fastidy: claro que sí! -dice Fastidy también saltando del Avión-

Kerchak: Hay... mi trasero esta todo plano -dice Kerchak tocan doce las pompas-

Junior: aquí estamos amigos!.. Miami -dice Junior girando la vista-

Twilight: suerte que llegamos. Ya me empezaba a poner incomoda en ese Avión -decía la pobre chica-

Junior: oye Twilight ya que nos conocemos, porque no nos hacemos amigos? -le pregunta Junior a Twilight-

Twilight: si, porque no?

?: Ayúdenme! No puedo respirar!... Twilight sácame de aquí! -decía una voz que salía de una mochila-

Twilight: oh dios Spike! lo deje en el bolso por accidente! -decía Twilight corriendo hacía la mochila-

?: Twilight sácame de aquí! -decía el pobre amigo de Twilight, al sacarlo de la bolsa era un...-

Ikcha: miren hermanos, una lagartija parlanchina! -decía Ikcha apuntando hacia esa cosa lo que sea que es-

Spike: oye soy un Dragón! Tenme respeto -decía el saliendo de la bolsa-

Ikcha: está bien está bien! No te enojes! -le decía tratando de calmarlo-

Spike: está bien está bien! No te enojes! -le burlaba Spike-

Fastidy: oye Kerchak?

Kerchak: si que quieres Fastidy -decía Kerchak a su hermano medio-

Fastidy: siento como si no tuviera que estar aquí... algo me dice que no tengo que estar aquí y no sé porque -le decía Fastidy a Kerchak-

Kerchak: y me preguntas a mí!

Al salir del Aeropuerto todos los jóvenes fueron a un hotel donde pudieran quedarse. Tuvieron que venir muchas taxis para llevar a todos (ya que ellos eran más de 27 jóvenes), en eso vieron un hotel con 5 estrellas en el techo. Y decidieron quedarse ahí por un largo tiempo.

Junior: este hotel es el más hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida! -decía Junior mirando a todos lados del hotel-

Twilight: eh Junior... pagaras todo esto? -le preguntaba Twilight-

Junior: claro que lo pagare! -le decía devolviendo una sonrisa- buenos días señor

Man: si dígame -decía un hombre alto-

Junior: habitación para... atención todos formen fila! -le decía Junior a todos sus amigos incluyendo a Twilight y sus amigas. Fue ahí donde se acomodaron en una línea recta- 3..9..15..20..25!

Man: señor lo estoy esperando! -decía el alto hombre-

Junior: oh si habitación para 27 -dijo Junior a lo que el hombre se quedo con boca abierto-

Man: estimado joven solo hay una habitación para esa cantidad de personas y es el **"Perfect room" -**le decía el hombre a Junior-

Junior: oh que suerte... y cuanto cuesta? -le pregunta-

Man: $3000 una semana -decía muy tranquilamente-

Junior: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -pregunto Junior muy fuerte haciendo que el Diablo se despierte y levante la cabeza confundido- no tengo tanto!-

Man: pues lo siento mucho señor. Sin dinero no hay habitación-

Kerchak: amigo espere! -le habla Kerchak-

Man: si, en que le puedo servir? -le pregunta-

Kerchak: aquí tengo $36000 cuantos días seria en total? -le pregunta Kerchak sacando de los bolsillos una cantidad de billetes-

Man: serian 12 semanas señor -le contesta-

Kerchak: pues danos esa habitación durante 12 semanas

Fastidy: Kerchak de donde sacaste todo ese dinero?! -le pregunta

Kerchak: lo tenía guardado secretamente en mi bolsillo de espacio comprimido, lo gane 4 días antes de partir a este país -le respondía-

Fastidy: oh vaya! -se sorprendió Fastidy-

Junior: bueno... gracias por esta Kerchak -le agradecía Junior a su amigo-

Kerchak: no hay de que Junior -le dice dibujando una sonrisa corta a Junior; todos fueron a último piso para instalarse en su habitación. Llegando ál habitación era un lugar maravilloso con vista hacia la playa-

Vinyl: Guau! Esto sí que es una habitación amigo! -Decía Vinyl impresionada por el lugar- que me dices tú Octavia?

Octavia:...se ve costoso -le respondía-

Vinyl: si!, ya lo creo!

Junior: muy bien todos instálense en sus lugar preferido -le decía Junior a todos-

Ikcha: Junior! -hablaba Ikcha-

Junior: si Ikcha? -le preguntaba-

Ikcha: revise el lugar cuando tú estabas distraído y solo hay 7 TV, 5 baños, 2 cocinas, 13 dormitorios con unas dos camas cada uno, 1 gran comedor y esta sala principal en la que estamos ahora! -decía Ikcha-

Junior: oh guau! Te lo agradezco Ikcha -le decía Junior a Ikcha-

Twilight: espera Junior! Ahí 13 habitación con 2 camas en cada una de ellas. Si sacamos resultado Ahí 26 camas para 27 personas! -le hablaba la chica inteligente-

Junior: yo duermo con mi hermana eso así esta parejo, no? -le decía Junior-

Twilight: Ok! Ya esta echo. Ahora lo que falta es poner 2 en cada habitación, a ver todos escucharme! -decía en voz alta Twilight para que todos la escuchen hablar-

Kerchak: espero que esas camas estén cómodas -decía Kerchak-

Fastidy: yo también espero que estén cómodas.

Twilight: muy bien comencemos; Vinyl y Octavia ocuparan el 2 dormitorio, Lyra y BonBon ocuparan el 3 dormitorio, Trixie y yo ocuparemos el 4 dormitorio, Zone y Screwball ocuparan el 5 dormitorio, Rainbow Dash y Lightning Dust ocuparan el 6 dormitorio, Rarity y Fluttershy ocuparan el 7 dormitorio, Applejack y Pinkie Pie ocuparan el 8 dormitorio, Daymon y Jewly ocuparan el 9 dormitorio, Kerchak e Ikcha ocuparan el 10 dormitorio, Fastidy y Nark ocuparan el 11 dormitorio, July y Mina ocuparan el 12 dormitorio y finalmente Mimi, Junior y Minnie ocuparan el 13 dormitorio -dijo finalizando Twilight-

Spike: oye Twilight te olvidas de mí!

Twilight: oh si tu dormirás con migo y Trixie -le decía-

Al terminar de instalarse en el lugar todos se acomodaron y empezaron a ser lo suyo.

Kerchak: veamos si no hay algo para ver en este monstruo -decía Kerchak a Fastidy que estaba a su lado-

Fastidy: pues fijémonos

Minnie: puedo ver con ustedes -dijo la dulce voz de Minnie-

Kerchak: si claro Éntrale! -le decía Kerchak ,se pusieron cómodos y fueron viendo que había de bueno-

EN LA TV

Y en deportes...

Hoy hubo unos ases...

Gran trafi...

Hoy tocara en el gran...

Los Sim...

Para mañana habr...

El carnaval de braz...

El juego del mill...

Corazón valien...

Terminator 3.

Minnie: oye espera que decía en el anterior? -preguntaba Minnie-

Kerchak: nada!

Minnie: claro que no! Decía algo dame el control!

Kerchak: claro que no!

Minnie: recuerda que yo siempre tengo la de ganar así que dame el control! -le agarraba de la melena-

Kerchak: hay muchas televisiones en esta P*** habitación ve a ver en una! -le decía tratando de quitarla en cima-

Minnie: solo déjame ver que decía -le agarro el control remoto para poner el canal anterior-

TV

Corazón Valiente en: La Traición Del Rey

Minnie: aaaaaaaahhhhh (sorprendida) Chicas están dando Corazón Valiente! -al momento en el que Minnie dijo Corazón Valiente se empezó a sentir un temblor-

Fastidy: Kerchak... Eso es..

Kerchak: así es Fastidy... una Estampida de mujeres locas y fanáticas por la serie de Corazón Valiente

Fastidy: y que hacemos? Le preguntaba-

Kerchak: correr ahora sería una buena idea

Fastidy: oh si...

K & F: aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Kerchak y Fastidy Trataron de correr pero la estampida los alcanzo Aplastan dolos a los dos-

Twilight: que bien Corazón Valiente! Es mi programa favorito! -decía Twilight emocionada-

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh! Corazón Valiente! Corazón Valiente! Corazón Valiente! Yo quiero ver -Pinkie saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de ver-

Fastidy: nosotros estamos viendo en esta!, oigan idiotas!, porque no se van a ver en otra Televisión?! -le preguntaba furioso Fastidy-

Rarity: de que estás hablando amigo? -le preguntaba Rarity a lo que todas también lo miraron a los dos con desprecio-

Kerchak: eeh... nada! Nada! No dijo nada chicas! Jeje... -Kerchak al ver a todas con la mirada afilada agarro a Fastidy y salieron de esa sala-

Lightning Dust: mph! Idiotas.

Fastidy: malditas mujeres! Porque le hacen esto a unos guerreros -insulta Fastidy-

Kerchak: ya cálmate Fastidy! Son mujeres y ellas pueden hacer lo que ellas quieren! Así que tu, ósea, todos los hombres de esta amistad están jodidos -le dice Kerchak a Fastidy-

Junior: hey chicos! Que tal si vamos a los Vídeo juegos a divertirnos un rato? -le pregunta Junior viniendo con Daymon, Nark, Ikcha y Spike-

Kerchak: si iremos pero las chicas los saben? -le pregunta preocupado-

Junior: ya les dije y no les importo -le respondía-

5 MINUTOS ÁTRAS

Junior: oigan chicas voy a ir con los otros a los Vídeos Juegos! No les importa no? -les preguntas-

Minnie: si, si, si, si! Claro! Claro! Haz lo que quieras, vete nos molestas el ambiente -le dice batiendo una mano en señal de largo-

Junior: guau! Gracias Minnie! -le agradece-

Minnie: de nada.

Kerchak: Ok! Vamos amigos -le decía Kerchak a sus hermanos-

Fastidy: Yupi!

Ikcha: será genial, verdad?

Fastidy: claro Ikcha!

Saliendo hacía la calle, tienen que caminar 15 cuadras hasta la mansión de vídeo juegos.

Junior: aahh (suspirando) oh si! Miami. Un lugar donde puedes pasear sin que nadie te critique -dice Junior cruzando una calle con los demás, pero en ese instante viene a toda velocidad un auto corredor-

Daymon: cuidado! -dice Daymon saltando para atrás-

Kerchak: Ikcha hazte a un lado! -le decía Kerchak-

Nark: guau! Cuidado! -Nark se puso a un lado justo a tiempo, después el auto paso-

Junior: eso! Arroya a la gente estúpido ciego! Que saldrás en las noticias -le decía Junior al conductor que se iba alegando rápidamente-

Fastidy: que? Que uno arroye a unos Pelagatos es noticia? -pregunta Fastidy a lo que los otros lo miran con una gota gorda en la cabeza-

Kerchak: jajajajajaja! Esa estuvo buena Fastidy -le decía Kerchak a su hermano juguetón-

Fastidy: en serio? -le pregunta-

Kerchak: claro que sí! Yo siempre quise que alguien dijera una broma cuando casi nos matan! -le respondía-

Fastidy: oh genial...

?: Hola chicos -una voz de Ultratumba sonó detrás de los muchachos. En especial a Fastidy que se quedo petrificado-

Fastidy: e... esa... esa... esa voz, aaaahhh (sorprendida), ahora ya entiendo porque no quiero estar aquí. En esta ciudad vive el peor demonio que los Xnomorph le temen. **LORD OF THE FLESH! -**

Decía Fastidy girando la cabeza por donde vino la voz, al voltearse todos vieron a una figura grande y de alta musculatura mirándolos fijamente-

Junior: tu?!

Lord: hola Junior, tanto tiempo sin vernos no?

Junior: que estás haciendo aquí?! -le pregunta amenazándolo con su Catana-

Lord: oye Junior, se te olvida...? yo vivo en este país si no te das cuenta -le decía mientras lo miraba con su ojo de color sangre-

Kerchak: es cierto Junior. El vive en este barrio tal como lo dijo hace 4 años atrás en nuestra ciudad, lo recuerdas? -le pregunta-

Junior: si tienes razón, pero porque nos estás hablando? -le pregunta desconcertado-

Lord: solo quise saludarlos nada mas... así que… Adiós! -le despide de los muchachos mientras desaparece entre las oscuras sombras de un edificio-

Junior: oye! Espera... se fue -dice Junior deteniendo su paso al verlo irse-

Spike: oigan chicos! Allá esta el salón de vídeo juegos -dice apuntando hacía con su dedo-

Kerchak: vamos amigos vamos a jugar -dice avanzando de una forma genial-

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS EN LA HABITACION DEL HOTEL

Las chicas estaban mirando Corazón Valiente en la TV

Twilight: oh no -dice Twilight-

TV

Keyng: Rey Killer!, como podéis hacerme esto?! Después de todo lo que hice para ti y tu maldito reino, así me os agradece?! -grita enfurecido Keyng-

Rey: guardias! Llevaos al torre! -dice el Rey a los Guardias-

Keyng: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!...

Continuara...

Applejack: Oh No! Keyng! -grita sorprendida la vaquera-

Twilight: oh por dios, que pasara en el otro Capitulo con Keyng? -pregunta Twilight-

Applejack: No lo sabemos Twilight

Minnie: si... oigan un momento donde están los chicos?! -pregunta confundida Minnie-

Pinkie: no te acurdas? Tú los dejaste ir a lo que llaman Vídeo Juego -le responde- oigan miren lo que encontré!

Minnie: oye ese es el diario de Kerchak -le dice Minnie, al verla todas el diario era de color negro puro y con letras blancas que decían "Diario de Kerchak, si alguien lo lee aparte de mi. Le tirare los dientes"- Pinkie Sera mejor que lo dejes donde lo encontraste- le dice Minnie-

Pinkie: no vamos hacerle nada a su diario solo vamos a ver cuáles son sus secretos, por favor -le suplica-

Screwball: Pero Pinkie! El diario es especial para un chico una chica o yo, podemos escribir nuestros sentimientos y otras cosas sin temor a ser juzgado -dice Screwball sacando y agarrando su diario-

Zone: no puede ser que diga esto, pero Screwball tiene razón, el diario de una persona es especial y no debemos husmear -le dice Zone a todas-

Pinkie: oh vamos! Que podía salir mal?, veamos cómo se abre... oh juego de palabras! -Pinkie vio que el diario tenía un candado con una clave de 4 palabras-

Rainbow: oye Pinkie si tiene ese candado no podrás abrirlo nunca -le dice Rainbow a su amiga-

Pinkie: que estás diciendo Dashie? De seguro será fácil saber cuál es la clave, veamos... a ya se "mono" -al introducir Pinkie esa clave en el diario hizo un ruido de alarma y luego el diario dijo

Diario: Clave incorrecta usted no es Kerchak Marking, buenas noche Intruso.

Pinkie: eh? -Pinkie confusa alejo el diario de su cara, pero en ese momento se abrió un hoyo diminuto- que es eso?

Tiuuu...

En ese momento una aguja gruesa salió del hoyo Clavándose en el cuello de la Chica, Pinkie empezó a sentir mareos y perder la visión hasta que finalmente se cayó en el piso

Zone: un dardo! Fue un dardo tranquilizante! -dice Zone mirando la aguja con pluma en la cola-

Diario: Game Over! AHAHAHA... -el diario se rio malvada-mente para luego callarse-

Mimi: ese Diario es macabro, me da miedo! -dice Mimi Agarrándose la cola-

Twilight: Pinkie! Pinkie despierta! -le habla Twilight tratando de reanimarla-

Zone: Twilight, Pinkie está dormida! Déjala.. En un par de minutos estará corriendo de un lado a otro y brincando de felicidad -le dice Zone sin expresar emoción alguna-

Twilight: bueno... si tu lo dices

MIENTRAS

Junior: miren chicos yo me voy a la sala de computadoras, está bien? -le dice Junior a los otros-

Fastidy: ta bien, oye Fastidy que me dices tú, vamos a jugar? -le pregunta-

Ikcha: claro!

Fastidy: Spike, Daymon, Stone, quieren unirse al Club?

Spike: oh Yeah!

Nark: Yeah Baby!

Daymon: Come on Guys!

Fastidy: genial!, Que me dices Tú Kerchak? Te unes al Club?

Kerchak: no!

Fastidy: que!?, porque no? -le pregunta confundido-

Kerchak: porque yo me voy al Casino! -dice apuntando hacía donde está el Casino-

Fastidy: Kerchak, para ingresar a ese lugar necesitas tener 18 años y tus documentos -le dice Fastidy a Kerchak-

Kerchak: según nuestra madre antes de que la pulverizaran. Dijo que yo tenía 24 años aunque parezca un Xenomorph de 15, así que puedo entrar sin que me critiquen!, bueno... Adiós -dice mientras se dirige al casino-

Fastidy: bueno tú te lo pierdes animal! -lo insulta tratando de convencerlo-

Kerchak: blablablablablabla! -se burla de el pobre hermano mediano-

Fastidy: mierda!, tu ganas esta ronda pero la próxima vez te venceré Kerchak, vamos chicos a divertirnos!

Junior: oye Fastidy, no cometas ese desastre otra vez, como lo que paso en Alaska, vale? -le dice Junior a su amigo distraído-

Fastidy: no te preocupes Junior eso fue historia, no volverá a suceder eso te lo juro -le dice Fastidy poniéndole un pulgar arriba-

Spike: oye Fastidy, a que se refiere con lo que paso en Alaska? -le pregunta Spike-

Daymon: veras Spike, hace 2 años nosotros vivíamos en Alaska, y resulto que fue Un recuerdo muy vergonzoso y escalofriante... (Sigue hablando)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS EN EL HOTEL

Rainbow: estoy aburrida, no hay nada para hacer? -pregunto la pobre Pegaso-

Minnie: Nothing!-dice Minnie en ingles, sin nada más que hacer las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo pensando que hacer, hasta que-

yo era el Rey... de este lugar... vivía en la cima... de la colina...

Twilight: que es eso? -pregunta-

Minnie: suena como una música de celular -le respondía-

Rarity: aquí esta! -dice agarrando el celular- oh es de Kerchak

Screwball: oh dios que hacemos contestamos o llamamos a Kerchak a todo pulmón? -le pregunta Screwball a todas-

Rainbow: si están llamando es nuestro deber contestar -dice poniéndose de pie-

Todas: si contesta, Rarity! -les dice todas a la que sostiene el celular-

Rarity: está bien, -Rarity se dispuso a contestar- hola, quien habl...

KERCHAK MARKING STAR! TE VOY A DESPEDASAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE! -una voz muy enojada grito por el teléfono- NUNCA PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI KERCHAK ME HAS ESCUCHADO?!

Rarity: di... dis... disculpe señora pero yo no soy Kerchak -le respondía Rarity-

?: Que? Quien habla?! -pregunta bajando la voz-

Minnie: Rarity, dame el celular, yo hablare con él o ella -le decía Minnie a Rarity-

Rarity: está bien, aquí tienes! -Rarity le dio el teléfono a Minnie para luego ponerse con sus amigas-

Minnie: gracias, hola amigo en que le puedo ayudar? -le pregunta Minnie-

?: Minnie, eres tú? Soy yo, Endergirl -le decía la supuesta chica-

Minnie: Endergirl! Han pasado años. Como has estado? -le preguntaba felizmente-

Endergirl: jodida hasta este momento! -le decía subiendo la voz-

Minnie: porque? Que pasa?

Endergirl: bueno digamos que encontré una foto MÍA en ropa interior en la habitación de Kerchak -le decía un poco alterada-

Minnie: que?! Oh cielos...yo... No sé que decir -cuando Minnie escucho lo que dijo Endergirl se puso totalmente roja- Endergirl se que te sientes avergonzada por...

Endergirl: solo dile a Kerchak que lo esperare en la habitación cuando vuelva! -le dijo Endergirl a la chica pálida-

Minnie: oye Endergirl si tanto quieres despedazar a Kerchak, porque no vienes a Miami, nos tardaremos muchas semanas en volver -le decía Minnie-

Endergirl: excelente idea Minnie! En vez de esperar a tu presa... ve tras ella -a voz de Endergirl se torno a una voz siniestra- OK nos veremos dentro de 5 horas, no te pongas borracha, adiós

Minnie: a... Adiós Endergirl... "clic" (corta el teléfono) no van a creerlo

Twilight: que cosa Minnie? -le pregunta-

Minnie: Kerchak le a tomado una foto a una chica bañándose y esa chica ahora está viniendo a Miami a estrangular a Kerchak -decía Minnie-

Twilight: ooohh... no me la creo!, siempre supe que ese idiota era un pervertido -decía cruzándose de brazos-

Minnie: bueno, se lo merece -dice Minnie-

Todas: igualmente!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DE NEW YORK

En lo profundo del bosque, una criatura estaba a punto de partir...

Endergirl: oye papa!, llegare tarde para la cena, iré a Miami a estrangular a un pervertido que me saco foto en el baño.

?: Está bien, que te vaya bien hija -el padre se despidió de su hija que se iba yendo hacía la ciudad-

Endergirl: veamos donde queda Miami? Si yo estoy aquí.. Miami debe estar por... haya! -Endergirl fue yendo en línea recta hacía donde estaba Miami, primero empezó a caminar, luego empezó a correr y al final ella comenzó a correr a una velocidad tan increíble que podía correr sobre agua- PREPARATE KERCHAK, AQUI VIENE TU… PEOR... PESADILLA!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 PT1


	4. Chapter 4

GRIM JUNIOR Y SUS AMIGOS

UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

CAPITULO 2 PT2

(Aviso, P.O quiere significar "Personaje Oculto")

* * *

Después de unas horas lo chicos en la mansión de Videojuegos estaban jugando a lo loco sin parar, Kerchak estaba ganando mucho dinero sin fallar (ya que está haciendo trampa claro), Junior estaba en la sala de computadoras buscando información de cosas fuera de lo común, las chicas estaban tomando un té mientras hablaban de como son los hombres, pero en lo alto de un edificio una criatura estaba viendo el país con todo su Rencor

P.O:... que ciudad tan horrible! -se dijo ella misma; la criatura era conocida como **Oblivion** un demonio femenino con pies y cola de caballo, 6 brazos, 2 grandes alas y 3 tres cabezas que tenían su propia mente; ella vestía con piel humana del torso para abajo, iba armada con una especie de Guadaña, pero esta tenia los dos lados iguales y estaba muy ondulada hacía arriba, las cabezas tenían sus propios nombre. **Ikari **(cabeza izquierda)es la voz de la ira y la agresión, **Jisonshin** (cabeza derecha) es la voz de la arrogancia y el orgullo e **Iroke **(cabeza del medio) es la voz de la abundancia y la sensualidad, ellas iban viajando de ciudad en ciudad en busca de **corazones negros** (ósea gente que han cometido cosas terribles).

Ikari: -suspirando- no hay lugar más horrible que el mundo de los humanos! Argh! -gritaba Ikari

Dejando salir un rugido-

Iroke: cálmate Ikari... no gastes tu ira en esta maldita ciudad, estamos aquí por solo una cosa y tú ya sabes que es -le decía Iroke tratando de calmar su abrumador odio- estos humanos no se dan cuenta de nuestra existencia... muy pronto llegara el momento en el que todos esos humanos serán nuestros esclavos de nuestro nuevo reino... un reino de Terror, matanza y abuso

Jisonshin: recuerda Iroke que todavía hay un gran obstáculo hacia nuestra meta, lo olvidas? -le pregunta la obstinada voz de Jisonshin-

Iroke: si ya lo sé!, esa desquiciada Twilight! Siempre que cada vez que estamos a punto de lograr nuestro éxito ella lo interrumpo destruyéndolo todo!.

Jisonshin: y lo peor es que a echo amistad con unos guerreros. Y uno de ellos es llamado Grim Junior un guerrero de alto poder -le decía a su amiga-

Iroke: … esto no me está gustando chicas, si no hacemos algo antes de que pongamos el plan en marcha vamos ah... -**snif-** -**snif-**... huelen eso? -les pregunta a las otras-

Ikari: si lo huelo yo también ¡Argh!

Jisonshin: ese olor es de una especie de Xenomorph! -decía Jisonshin-

Kerchak: de seguro con este dinero ganado podre gastármelo en lo que sea! -decía una voz que venía de una calle solitaria-

Iroke: eh? Viene de por ahí -dice hablando en voz baja y acercándose a la punta del edificio- oh.. Es Kerchak, el desgraciado infeliz..

Ikari: oye, que tal si nos divertimos con él? -le pregunta entusiasmada-

Jisonshin: no es mala idea Iroke -le decía-

Iroke: bueno, porque no? Adelante! -ella empezó a bajar silenciosamente sin que Kerchak se diera cuenta-

Kerchak: esto sí que es dinero fácil! Ya quiero verle la cara a Junior cuando quede sorprendido por todo este dinero -decía mientras se reía imaginándolo-

Oblivion: …... -se iba acercando sin que él se diera cuenta, llego un momento en el que la bestia estaba a 4 metros de Kerchak-

Kerchak: mhp! De seguro abra algo para, ¡bah!, mejor no le diré nada. Que esto quede entre tú y yo dine... -Kerchak sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Se giro para ver quién era no había nadie, siguió caminando- …... -ahora caminaba con más deprisa, se detuvo para girarse de nuevo y decir- Si alguien me está siguiendo que muestre su cara de cobarde!, aguarden, eh olido ese olor antes. Ese olor viene de las grandes cuevas del infierno, podría ser... -Kerchak lo pensó un momento para luego girarse de nuevo- Nah! Debo estar alucinando...

Iroke: hola.. Kerchak -la voz casi heló la sangre de Kerchak cuando la escucho-

Kerchak: mmmh? Y tu quien rayos eres!? -preguntaba viendo a la criatura que estaba detrás de él-

Jisonshin: la mejor pregunta seria... quienes somos? -le decía Jisonshin-

Kerchak: Guau! Y yo pensaba que ya las mujeres así solo estaban en lo profundo de un abismo de Fantasía -decía Kerchak-

Iroke: oye amigo que tal si vienes con nosotros? -le pregunta con una voz seductora

Kerchak: olvídalo! Tengo que irme al hotel -le respondía-

Iroke: olvidar? aww... porque el pequeño no quiere jugar con nosotras?

Kerchak: no me provoques criatura no sabes con quien te estás metiendo! -le gritaba a la bestia-

Iroke: de verdad?

Kerchak: yo soy Kerchak Marking Star! El Príncipe de los Xenomorph! -le decía con la mirada fija-

Jisonshin: vaya! Emocionante, puedes darnos su autógrafo? Ja, Príncipe EH? Así que tu eres el pobre Alíen que se quedo solo en esta mugrosa tierra con su dos hermanos

Kerchak: a donde quieres llegar con todo esto!? -preguntaba con una gota en su frente-

Ikari: ben Kerchak... ben con nosotros! Únete a nosotros y Juntos podremos dominar la tierra. Para que todos los humanos incluso tus amigos te respeten como eras antes en tu plante -le decía Tranquilamente-

Iroke: Que dices Kerchak? -le preguntaba-

Kerchak: …..., Mh, mh, mh, mh, mh, COME MIERDA ALIENTO DE DEMONIO! -Kerchak preparado, saca sus nudillos de hierro. Para luego empujar a la bestia con fuerza hacía la pared haciendo esta añicos - Mph! No trates de engañarme zorra! Soy muy inteligente para que caiga en esa ridiculez!

Oblivion (el nombre de la criatura): muy interesante… eres más fuerte de lo que pensé -decía saliendo de los escombros-

Kerchak: eh? Sigues con vida? Mph! Ese puño pudo K.O a Junior, también me doy cuenta de que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé

Oblivion: tienes muchas agallas, veamos de que estás hecho -decía mientras sacaba su Guadaña de la espalda y corriendo a toda velocidad hacía Kerchak-

Kerchak: que bien! Esperaba una lucha! -decía Kerchak listo para atacar-

Ambos libran una Fiera batalla con golpes, cortes y llamas ardientes

**NOMBRE: KERCHAK MARKING STAR**

**PESO: 80 KG**

**ALTURA: 1, 83 M**

**RAZA: XENOMORFO (ALIEN)**

**ESTADO: MAXIMO PODER**

**ARMAS: NUDILLOS DE HIERRO, ESPADA NEGRA Y PISTOLA**

**PODERES: RAFAGAS DE CALOR, CORTE FATAL, VOLAR, ILUSION, DOBLE GOLPE Y ONDA VITAL**

**AVILIDAD: GOLPES CERTEROS**

**DEVILIDAD: TEMPERATURAS MUY BAJAS**

**ATAQUES: CRITICOS**

**TRANSMORMACION: ABOMINABLE**

**NOMBRE: OBLIVION**

**PESO: 105**

**ALTURA: 2, 8 M**

**RAZA: DEMONIO**

**ESTADO: NORMAL**

**ARMAS: GUADAÑA O SUS MANOS**

**PODERES: RAFAGA VENENOSA, ENCANTO, PUÑO ARDIENTE, 100.000 GOLPES Y MUERTE PROFUNDA**

**AVILIDAD: GOLPES DEFINITIVOS**

**DEVILIDAD: LUZ SOLAR**

**ATAQUES: FATALES**

**TRANSFORMACION: NACIMIENTO**

KERCHAK LUCHABA CON CONFIANSA DE GANAR, PERO PARA OBLIVION SUS ATAQUES NO SURGIAN EFECTO EN ELLA, ESO HIZO QUE KERCHAK LO TOMARA CON MAS SERIEDAD A LA LUCHA

Kerchak: veo… Que tienes… Resistencias ante mis… Golpes Oblivion -decía Kerchak-

Oblivion: …..

Kerchak: NO BOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA CRI...! Uh! -Kerchak pudo sentir como una de las manos de la bestia se enterraba en su estomago- Gah!...m... mierda -Kerchak se saco la mano hundida en su estomago para alejarse de tu enemigo y escupir sangre-

Ikari: AH! Eso es todo Kerchak!? Creí que tú nunca retrocedías, creo que me equivoque de idiota! JAJAJAJAJAJA -decía Ikari mientras se reía abriendo su Quijada-

Kerchak: mhp! Te equivocas...

Ikari: Eh?

Kerchak: mira bien Oblivion, tal vez no lo sepas, Pero yo tengo casi la misma resistencia que tú! -le decía mostrando su herida que se estaba cerrando-

Iroke: interesante...pero... veamos si puedes regenerarte después de ESTO! -le dice Iroke a Kerchak, Oblivion se acerco rápidamente a Kerchak y luego..-

Oblivion: ADRENALINA! -Oblivion empezó a golpear a Kerchak con toda ferocidad y rabia con su Guadaña- te gusta el placer Kerchak!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!

Kerchak: …...! Sí -Kerchak detuvo la guadaña con su mano y con su puño cargado de energía golpeo la mandíbula de la cabeza del medio de la bestia mandándola a volar- TOMA ESTOOOOO...!

Iroke: …...GGGNNN! -Oblivion pudo frenar su impulso hacia atrás para acomodarse la mandíbula dislocada- AUCH! Eres bueno, Kerchak -le sonreía Iroke- pero eso no basto para ponerme fuera de combate

Jisonshin: Iroke

Iroke: que? -le preguntaba-

Jisonshin: no nos estamos dando cuenta… estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso -le respondía-

Iroke: …tienes razón -le decía- lo siento Kerchak no tenemos tiempo para divertirnos, nos tenemos que ir

Kerchak: Que!?

Oblivion: PEREZA! -Oblivion lanzo una flecha en el pecho de Kerchak-

Kerchak: Q...Q... Que me estás haciendo? -decía Kerchak cayendo al suelo-

Iroke: yo nada... solo mi flecha especial para dormir, cuando despiertes no recordaras de lo que A pasado recientemente, Ah! Y me llevare tu dinero por si lo necesitamos para comer esa comida humana -le decía agarrando la bolsa que el tenia- adiós… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….!

Kerchak: espera... es... -Kerchak sintió como una oscuridad lo cubría en un sueño profundo-

Iroke: Buenassssss Nochesssssssss -le acaricio la cabeza para luego irse y dejarlo tendido en el callejón-

**3 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Kerchak! Kerc... escuchas? Kerchak! -Kerchak oía voces pero no las reconocía, ya que estaba medio anestesiado, poco a poco empezó a escuchar mejor- kerchak? Kerchak me escuchas?...Kerchak me escuchas ahora?... ahora me escuchas? Creo que ya está despertando... Kerchak, estas bien? -Kerchak ahora podía ver mejor, era junior y los otros muchachos quien les estaba hablando- Kerchak Te sientes mejor? -le preguntaba Junior-

Kerchak: queee...? que paso? -les preguntaba a todos-

Junior: te encontramos aquí! En medio de este callejón destrozado... guau -le respondía viendo el callejón-

Nark: mierda! Párese que hubo una batalla aquí -decía Nark viendo el lugar-

Ikcha: quítense! Largo!

Fastidy: aun lado! Déjenos pasar, hermano estas bien? -le preguntaba Fastidy-

Kerchak: Fastidy? Que rayos paso?

Fastidy: esa pregunta te estamos haciendo a ti, Kerchak -le decía-

Ikcha: Junior, tenemos que llevarlo al hotel -le decía Ikcha a Junior-

Junior: Si, tienes razón, tú y Fastidy levántenlo-

Fastidy: vamos Ikcha

Ikcha: si! -ambos lo levantaron y lo llevaron al hotel-

**20 MINUTOS LLEGANDO A LA ENTRADA DEL HOTEL**

Man: oh dios!, que le paso? -pregunta el viendo entrar a los jóvenes con uno de ellos siendo arrastrados-

Spike: nada señor, solo... tomo copa más y se tropezó lastimándose -le respondía Spike-

Man: ah bueno -decía el hombre alto-

Junior: Kerchak, de seguro te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Junior de nuevo-

Kerchak: agua... Tráeme... mucha agua -le respondía-

Junior: está bien!

**MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS EN LA HABITACÍON**

July: saben que? Una vez Junior trato de besarme en la secundaria, pero... se le olvido que el profesor estaba al otro lado de la puerta abierta. Y nos sorprendió besándonos, nunca nos habíamos sentido tan avergonzados JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA -se reía sarcásticamente-

Twilight: JIJIJIJI, ayayay no puedo creerlo

Trixie: es increíble que Junior quiso hacer algo como eso en un momento así -decía Trixie-

Todas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

July: JA...? Minnie que pasa? -le pregunta-

Minnie: que pasa? Son las 7: 25 ya deberían haber regresado -le respondía Minnie a su amiga-

July: tranquila Minnie, de seguro deben estar saliendo de la imaginación loca de los Videojuegos y regresando al hotel

Minnie: mmmhh... eso espero, mi hermano a pesar de ser muy buen ángel a veces se mete en problemas y eso hace que llegue tarde -decía Minnie-

July: no te preocupes, de seguro Junior está viniendo en este momento, ya lo veo. Abriendo la puerta con alas blancas detrás de él, con sus amigos bien vestidos y arreglados bajo su control de líder -le decía July sonrojándose-

**TOC -TOC-TOC**

Junior: oigan chicas abran la puerta! -Junior toco la puerta para que alguien le abra-

Fluttershy: yo les abriré -decía Fluttershy volando hacia la puerta, las chicas vieron como entraba Junior, luego Nark, Daymon y Spike y después a Ikcha y Fastidy cargando a Kerchak-

Pinkie: que paso con lo que dijiste July? -le pregunta Pinkie a July-

July: mmmhh...!

Minnie: oh dios Kerchak! Que paso Junior!? -le preguntaba Minnie-

Junior: no lo sé! Lo encontramos tirado en el callejón -le respondía-

Rainbow: párese como si hubiera salido de una lucha! -decía Rainbow viendo a Kerchak todo golpeado-

Fastidy: ahí, acostémoslo en el sofá -le decía Fastidy a Ikcha-

Ikcha: está bien, sentado o acostado? -le preguntaba-

Fastidy: pues acostado!, no vez que está muy mal Ikcha!?

Ikcha: bueno, disculpa!

Kerchak: Auch! Auch! Despacio chicos, me duele todo mis huesos

Junior: Rainbow trae mucha agua fría!

Rainbow: para que? -le pregunta-

Junior: Rainbow, es para Kerchak! -le respondía-

Rainbow: Ah bueno -decía yendo a la cocina-

Twilight: estas bien Kerchak? -le preguntaba Twilight-

Kerchak: estoy bien, solo... déjenme recuperarme un poco, si?

Junior: está bien kerchak, pero primero toma el agua que pediste, Rainbow y el agua?

Rainbow: aquí esta jefe

Junior: gracias, ten Kerchak toma -al momento en que Kerchak agarro la jarra la tomo todo de un trago. Se notaba que tenía mucho calor-

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Minnie: dinos Kerchak, de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso? -le pregunta Minnie-

Kerchak: no que yo lo sepa, ya que soy más listo que Junior -le respondía-

Minnie: ni siquiera un poco? -le vuelve a preguntar-

Kerchak: NO!

Minnie: está bien! No hace falta que me grites como loco

Twilight: oye Kerchak

Kerchak: Que?

Twilight: bebé esto -le decía mostrando un vaso de madera con líquido azulado-

Kerchak: para que? Veneno? -le preguntaba-

Twilight: NO!, este jugo te servirá para que puedas recordar un poco de lo que paso -le respondía-

Kerchak: …bueno, está bien -decía agarrando el vaso y bebiendo el liquido- mmmhh! Un poco ácido

Junior: Kerchak, puedes recordar algo de lo que paso allá en el callejón?

Kerchak: mmmmm... si la memoria no me falla, lo que recuerdo era que estaba saliendo del Casino. Luego como no me gusto esperarlos a ustedes decidí irme al hotel. Y para llegar más rápido tome un atajo por el callejón, como yo era fuerte no me preocupe en que me encontraría con unos maniáticos, yendo por el callejón empecé hablar solo y... y... Ahí está no me acuerdo más -cuando Kerchak estaba llegando a la parte del callejón se empezaba a nublar la mente-

Zone: intenta esforzarte más Kerchak, necesitamos averiguar quién te ataco! -le decía Zone con seriedad-

Kerchak: bien! Eeeehh... mmmhh... creo que me empiezo a acordar de lo que paso, A SI! Estaba yendo por el callejón cuando escuche una voz que venía detrás de mí. Cuando me voltee a ver de dónde venía la voz pude...mmmhh!...ver una criatura muy alta y a la vez Sexxxyyyy...

Nark: Kerchak, olvidas que ahí mujeres a tu alrededor? Y unas de ellas tienen afilados cuernos! -le decía Nark-

Kerchak: está bien, volviendo al tema.. Esa criatura era un demonio femenino!, eh?

Junior: Kerchak se mas especifico -le decía Junior-

Kerchak: bueno, lo que me atrajo hacía ella al principio fue su apuesta figura, tenia 6 brazos, pies y cola de caballo, su pelaje del torso para abajo era color sangre, vestía con lo que parecía ser piel humana y tenía 3 cabezas...

Twilight: Kerchak! Ese demonio femenino, sus cabezas, son iguales como nosotras? -le pregunta Twilight-

Kerchak: ahora que lo mencionas... la criatura tenía la cabeza de Rainbow Dash, Trixie y Pinkie Pie solo que esta tiene el pelo lacio y rojo -le dice Kerchak a su amiga-

Twilight: …! oh dios! Es Oblivion! -grita aterrada Twilight-

Kerchak: eh?

Junior: quien es esa tal Oblivion? -pregunta Junior-

Pinkie: es nuestra enemiga más poderosa que hay en nuestro pueblo natal! -le respondía Pinkie alterada-

Rarity: fue nuestra pesadilla!

Applejack: era un terror!

Spike: ella no tiene piedad con nadie!

Rainbow: es el peor horror de nuestro mundo!

Lightning: ella es como la reencarnación del mal!

Trixie: su rugido nos congela la sangre!

Screwball: ella te atrapa con su mirada!

Lyra: es la peor criatura que existió en nuestro mundo!

Octavia: es la bestia más temible que allá nacido

Vinyl: si intentas escapar ella te ve y te destroza con sus manos!

BonBon: es como si ella fuera un demonio sin descanso!

Fluttershy: ella.. Oh... ella es muy... terrible

Zone: ella es lo peor de lo que nos ocurrió en toda nuestra vida, Ella es una criatura sin corazón, ella... es el peor horror que hayamos visto con nuestros propios ojos

Twilight: ella es pura maldad!

Junior: Guau! Y yo creía que Pyramid Head era la criatura más fuerte que allá visto -decía Junior-

Twilight: no Junior, Oblivion es una bestia que tu nunca te lo imaginarias! -le decía Twilight-

Junior: eso quieres decir, que es más fuerte que Pyramid Head?

Twilight: totalmente Junior!

Junior: …...! OH genial! Otro guerrero con quien luchar! -decía Junior sonriendo-

Twilight: que!? No Junior, ella no se compara con los otros enemigos, ella es casi invencible!

Kerchak: oye Junior te recomiendo que no luches contra esa Criatura, mira como me dejo a mí! -le decía Kerchak parándose del sofá-

Junior: que dices Kerchak, yo nunca retrocedí de una batalla y no lo haré ahora que lo dije!, Además retroceder es para los cobardes!

Minnie: oye hermano yo prefiero que NO vayas a luchar con esa bestia -le decía Minnie-

Junior: porque?

Minnie: porque si tu mueres, no quiero ir otra vez a buscar los ingredientes para la pócima de resucitar a los recién caídos en el desierto del infierno!

Twilight: existe una pócima para resucitar?

Minnie: si claro!

Junior: oh vamos Minnie solo quiero luchar esta vez!

Minnie: NONONONONO**NO!**

Junior: aww... bueno está bien

Fastidy: y así, la hermana menor supero al valiente, arriesgado, feroz y pajero Junior!

Ikcha: AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ESTUBO BUENISIMA ESA FASTIDY!

Fastidy: gracias no es nada Ikcha

Junior: cállate Fastidy!

Fastidy: …...

Ikcha: oigan, si dicen que esa tal Oblivion es muy poderosa, que hay de **Lord of the Flesh**

Twilight: quien es Lord of the Flesh? -pregunta la chica de piel purpura-

Minnie: Lord of the Flesh es el Rey del Pandemónium, un enemigo a que destrozo a mi hermano Junior -le responde Minnie- cuando iban a pelear, Lord lo derroto de un solo golpe!

Rainbow: ya con eso basta para saber quién es más fuerte!

Zone: pues para mi sigo insistiendo en que Oblivion es la más fuerte de todos los enemigos -dice la chica de la seriedad-

**TOC-TOC-TOC!**

Junior: quien será?

Kerchak: Ikcha ve a abrir la puerta -le dice su hermano-

Ikcha: con mucho gusto Marking-sama -le decía Ikcha yéndose a la puerta para abrirla-

**TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC**

Ikcha: ya voy amigo, quien será a esta ho... -antes que Ikcha abra fue tumbado por la puerta que se abrió violentamente-

Endergirl: KERCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! -Endergirl había llegado, para Kerchak fue el peor momento para que ella llegara- KERCHAK!

Kerchak: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ENDERGIRL! -Kerchak se apresuro para levantarse y correr, pero Endergirl lo agarro del cuello y lo aplasto contra la pared antes de que él pudiera correr, las chicas se asustaron cuando vieron a esa chica alta que casi tocaba el techo- Endergirl! Suéltame!

Endergirl: tú sabes muy bien sabes porque vine desde los profundos bosques de New York hasta la gran ciudad de Miami! Kerchak Marking Star! -le gritaba escupiendo un poco de saliva- ahora te presento a mi amigo.. EL SR. PUÑO alias ROMPE CRANEOS!

Junior: Endergirl espera! -antes de que Endergirl golpeara a Kerchak. Junior recibió el golpe- UH!

**¡K.O!**

**10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Minnie: Junior! Hermano me puedes escuchar!? -Minnie intentaba hacer que Junior despertara del golpe- Hermano despierta!, porque lo golpeaste tan fuerte Endergirl!?

Endergirl: él se me puso en él camino de mi puño que iba hacía Kerchak! Además no pude verlo cuando lo golpee por accidente!

Minnie: Mhp! Hermano de la guardia! Despierta!

Applejack: si quieres Levantarlo necesitaras algo más fuerte que un café -le decía Applejack-

Minnie: que sugieres?

Applejack: Chicas! Vamos hacer un levanta muertos! -decía la vaquera-

Twilight: oigan chicos, ustedes tienen Chile picado, salsa con ajo, pimienta y Páprika?

Fastidy: oh si! Todos los condimentos picantes nena! -le decía mostrando una mochila-

Applejack: todo eso mézclenlo en un vaso grande! -le decía-

Ikcha: bien!

Fastidy: Ven Ikcha, mezclémoslo!

Ikcha: vale! -dijo Ikcha, los dos hermanos estaban mezclando todos los condimentos y formando una bebida muy picante- ya esta!

Endergirl: Pónganle esto -le decía Endergirl sacando un frasco con un liquido azul purpura-

Minnie: que es eso? Veneno? -pregunto-

Endergirl: NO!, es la sabia del **árbol Ender.** Para nosotros es la fuente de sabor ardiente para nuestros alimentos -le respondía-

Ikcha: si dices que eso también es salsa picante, Echaos en el vaso hermana! -le decía, cuando Endergirl echo el liquido en el vaso se puso de color rojo anaranjado oscuro. Con un poco de brillo- éxito!, Ahora que?

Minnie: dámelo a mí! Yo le daré eso a Junior -le decía Minnie-

Applejack: espera Minnie!

Minnie: que?

Applejack: no puedes darle la bebida así nomas, ponle esto en la boca -decía Applejack sacando una especie de cuello para meter la pólvora en un arma-

Minnie: y que se supone que haga con esto?

Applejack: pónselo en su boca hasta el fondo. Y después vacía el vaso en el tubo para que le pase el picante por la garganta. Ah! Se me olvido hay que ponerle este broche en la nariz para que respire por la boca y así haga efecto el liquido -le dijo-

Minnie: bien! Ya está puesto él tubo y el broche... ahora tenemos que poner la magia? -le pregunto-

Applejack: Eyup!

Minnie: Eyup!?

Applejack: es una palabra de mis tierras que significa **SI!**

Minnie: ah bueno!, bien aquí vamos! -decía Minnie- espero que despiertes Junior -decía Minnie vaciando el liquido en el tubo ancho, cuando la bebida picante se vació en la garganta de Junior...-

Junior: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...! ME QUEMA LA GARGANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! -todas se sobresaltaron cuando se levanto de golpe y grito, Junior salió corriendo hacia el baño como si fuera una bala, lleno la bañera de agua helada e introdujo su cabeza en el fondo-

Pinkie: Uuuhh… le pasó lo mismo que te paso a ti Twilight!

Twilight: si Pinkie…

Minnie: Junior! -Minnie fue a buscarlo. Cuando llego a la bañera Junior no se movía -oh Dios mío! Hermano! -Minnie se apresuro de sacar la cabeza de Junior de la bañera- listo!, Eh? Oigan todavía no despertó! -le decía a los otros-

Applejack: pues claro que no! Fue un reflejo de corto minuto, tardara 2 minutos para que recupere la conciencia

Kerchak: oye Endergirl…

Endergirl: Que quieres Kerchak?

Kerchak: lamento haberte sacado foto mientras te bañabas. Siempre quise tener la foto de una mujer linda como tú, pero mejor prefiero tener fotos de amigos o cantantes favoritos…Ten aquí tienes la foto tuya!

Endergirl: disculpa aceptada Kerchak –decía Endergirl quemando la foto- solo por esta te perdono, pero si llegas a hacer eso de nuevo…

Kerchak: Ya sé.. Ya sé, quedare lamentado por el resto de mi vida –decía Kerchak-

Endergirl: Bien, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a mi casa…!

Junior: Ah.. Que, que paso? Terminaron las vacaciones? –Junior lentamente se fue recuperando-

Minnie: Junior! Estas bien! estas bien! me alegro que estés bien!

Junior: Sí… Wow, Endergirl te volviste más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos! –Le decía Junior-

Endergirl: sabia que lo notarias Junior bien.. Tengo que irme!

Junior: Nononono…! Espera Endergirl, puedes quedarte un rato con nosotros! Le decía Junior-

Endergirl: Que? No lo sé…

Pinkie: Vamos señora de 3,40 MT! Quédese a reventarse con nosotros! –le decía saltando Pinkie de un lado a otro-

Endergirl: …bueno..Porque no!

Ikcha: bien!, otra criatura que quiere reventarse con nosotros!

Junior: Bienvenido al club, una más para la fiesta –le sonreía Junior a Endergirl-

Endergirl: Junior?

Junior: que?

Endergirl: Puedo traer a Enderboy? –Le preguntaba la chica alta-

Junior: quien?

Endergirl: mi hermano..

Ikcha, Kerchak y Fastidy: Que!? Tienes un hermano y no nos contaste nunca!? –preguntaron los tres alienígenas sorprendidos-

Endergirl: claro

Minnie: como es tu Hermano?

Endergirl: es igual que yo, pero este es varón, quiero decir, nos vestimos tan iguales que lo único que nos diferencia es el género –le respondía Endergirl-

Minnie: ooh…

Endergirl: esperen lo llamare! –Decía sacando un teléfono completamente negro, después ella se puso a marcar el teléfono de su Hermano-

EN LA CIUDAD DE MEXICOEN EN UN RESTAURANTE

deja que te cuente para que tú veas, no va hablar…

P.O: oye amigo! Tú teléfono está sonando!

Enderboy: Sí ya voy!...hola?

Endergirl: hola hermano!

Enderboy: Endergirl? que quieres?.. Si es que necesitas dinero para tus cosas en la universidad puedes olvidarlo! –Le hablaba enojado el hermano-

Endergirl: Nonono! Solo quería decirte que si querrías venir a Miami para divertirte?

Enderboy: No puedo Endergirl! Sabes que estoy ocupado en mi trabajo!

Endergirl: Por favoooooooooooooooooor….

Enderboy: lo siento –dice cortando el teléfono-

Endergirl: …no vendrá –dice algo triste-

Ikcha: que lastima Endergirl…

Junior: no te pongas así Ender…

Enderboy: hola a todos!

Todos: AAAAAHHH…!

Enderboy: ya llegue1

Endergirl: pero… tu…el trabajo…

Enderboy: me despidieron! –le contesto Enderboy a su hermano- así que, donde duermo?

Endergirl: maldito hijo de perra! Quisiera besarte –le decía abrazándolo-

Twilight: Como has llegado hasta aquí? –Preguntaba curiosa Twilight-

Enderboy: veras mi querida caballito… los Ender tenemos una habilidad especial llamada Teletransportación. Nos podemos teletransportar de un lugar a otro sin ningún esfuerzo –le respondía-

Kerchak: bien ahora que estamos satisfechos! Es hora de una…

Pinkie: FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! 

Ikcha: CON LOS TERRORISTAS AMIGOS, OH YEAH…!

Todos empezaron a bailar con la música a todo volumen, y así los 27 jóvenes pasaron la noche entera bailando y bebiendo, Y la pregunta es, que pasara a partir de ahora?

CONTINUERA...


End file.
